


Distraction

by drakaryss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Doesn't Help, F/F, Hair Braiding, Reader Is Procrastinating, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Reader is stressed, but Abigail is always a welcome distraction.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs x Reader
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

A silent sigh escaped your lips after you turned yet another page of your forensics textbook. You had only been studying for a few minutes, and yet you were already frustrated. No matter how much you tried, how many times you read the paragraphs explaining the concepts, you just couldn’t figure it out. Re-reading the explanations was pointless since you already knew the concepts, but still, you just couldn’t seem to be able to properly solve the practice case your professor had assigned for the week. You were fairly certain you could be at this for hours, and the result would be the same.

You snapped the book shut just as Abigail came out of the bathroom, wearing an oversized shirt and her favorite pair of underwear. She was toweling off her hair as she approached you, sitting on the bed next to you and nodding over to the battered textbook. “Still having trouble?” She asked, hanging her towel off the side of the bed and looking up at you. You gave her a small sigh and shrugged your shoulders, turning so that you were on your back. “You know you could just ask Will for help, right?” She said, and you hummed in agreement.

“I know, but I want to figure this one out on my own. Plus, he all but solved the last one I asked him to help with.” You giggled, shoving your textbook and your notes aside and wrapping your arms around her. Gently, you tugged Abigail down and slid your hands down to her hips, kissing her deeply. Abigail returned the kiss, letting out a small hum when one of your hands started to mess with her hair, twirling a strand with your finger. She broke the kiss first, but you leaned up and chased her lips, connecting them to yours again. Smiling against your lips, Abigail wrestled you down. Finally, you both pulled away, the room filling with the sound of light laughter. You sighed, still playing with Abigail’s hair as her head rested on your chest. “Your hair is really soft after you wash it.” You admitted, watching Abigail’s head turn to look at you, a rosy blush creeping up her cheeks. This elicited an amused chuckle from you. 

Suddenly, an idea came to your mind. You tapped Abigail’s thigh twice, sitting up. “Come on.” You said, helping her sit. When she did, you moved around her and settled right behind her, your fingers gently combing through her soft, dark locks. She turned to look at you in confusion, but you kissed her cheek and turned her head to look ahead. You lifted yourself onto your knees and separated a section on the top of her head, carefully starting to braid her hair into a French braid. 

“Hey, no. It’s alright, you don’t have to waste your time braiding my hair.” Abigail said, trying to move away from you, but you gently flicked the side of her head. “Y/N, it’s okay, really. I know you have other things to-”

“Stop fussing and let me braid your hair.” You mused, and Abigail fell silent in resignation. You hummed a song you had picked up in your French class, smiling when Abigail untensed. You worked carefully and efficiently, until you tied the end of the braid with a black hair tie. You moved back to admire your work and gave a low whistle, proudly smiling. 

“I want to see,” Abigail said, lifting her head to look at the mirror on the wall in front of your bed. She smiled as she slowly ran her hand down the length of her braid, all while you wrapped your arms around her waist. “You really have to teach me how to do this.” She said, turning her head, and capturing your lips in a kiss. You pulled away to turn her to face you and pulled her onto your lap, your hands creeping up her thighs and under her shirt. 

“Later.” You smiled, kissing her deeply as her arms wrap around your shoulders.


End file.
